


Dear Hero Imprisoned

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in between "Progeny" and "The Magnificent Eight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Hero Imprisoned

Rip watched Mick in his cell. Mick looked back at him evenly. 

“What’s your plan here?” Mick asked him.

“No idea,” Rip said. “I’m going to hope eventually I’ll be able to open this door and trust that you won’t kill me.” 

“You should try it now,” Mick said, grinning at him with an I’m-definitely-going-to-kill-you expression.

Rip crossed his arms and looked at Mick thoughtfully. “So, you’ve spent lifetimes with the Time Masters.”

Mick laughed and asked, “Are you going to say that now I’ve probably learned to be reasonable?” 

“Not at all,” Rip said. “I was just thinking, I imagine it’s been ages since you’ve had sex.” 

Mick looked at him with surprise. He gave a very slight nod of acknowledgment. 

“Maybe you could resist the urge to kill me-- and maybe even help us-- if I were useful to you?” Rip suggested.

“I’ll pass on helping,” Mick said. He looked over Rip’s body and then said, “Not killing you… that sounds doable.” 

“Fantastic,” Rip said. He unlocked the cell and led Mick to his quarters. 

Mick picked him up. Rip let out an undignified noise of surprise. 

“Relax. I’m just carrying you to your bed,” Mick said.

“Just warn me before you pluck me up next time,” Rip said. After a second, he added, “Or don’t do that at all. It’s not a normal part of courtship, you know.” 

Mick put a hand underneath Rip’s head to get him to look at him and asked, “You don’t like it?” 

“It’s okay,” Rip murmured. 

“You’re very small,” Mick said as he tossed Rip onto his bed. 

“Is that your version fo a compliment?” Rip asked with a little smile.

“Was that not clear?” Mick asked as he pulled Rip’s coat off. He started taking off the rest of Rip’s clothes. When Rip was in just his underwear, Mick ran his hand over him and said, “Pretty.”

“See? That one was better,” Rip said. 

Mick kissed him roughly. 

“There’s lubricant in that dresser,” Rip told him. 

Mick took the lubricant out then started taking his own clothes off. “I never noticed how cute you are. I was distracted by how annoying you are.” 

“I think you were distracted by Mr. Snart,” Rip murmured.

“That’s the kind of thing I’m talking about,” Mick said. He rubbed the lubricant onto his dick, then asked Rip, “Are you ready?” 

“Go for it,” Rip said. 

Mick pulled his underwear off and then flipped him over. He started pushing into Rip. “Does that feel okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Rip said breathily. 

“God, I missed this,” Mick said as he pushed back and forth inside him.

“Agreed. The Time Masters policies are--”

“Bullshit?” Mick asked as he pushed hard into Rip.

Rip moaned and breathily said, “Yes, exactly.” 

Mick started jerking Rip off as he fucked him. Rip moaned. “God, you’re good at this,” he said.

Mick rocked back and forth and spanked Rip with his free hand.

Rip moaned as he came. Mick pushed into him hard a few more times before he came. 

Rip expected Mick to toss him aside but instead he pulled him close. Rip smiled a little. “So, would you like to hear about the mission I could use your help with?” 

Mick rested his hand on Rip’s ass and said, “I’m just not going to kill you. That’s all.” 

“Okay. For now,” Rip said.

“You’re not that persuasive,” Mick told him. “What did you think, exactly, you’d be with me once and I’d start eagerly taking orders from you?” 

“It seemed worth a shot,” Rip said.

Mick laughed. “You’re pretty, but not that pretty. Besides, I like you most when you’re not talking at all, let alone giving orders.” 

“We’ll work up to it,” Rip said.

“Sure,” Mick said with a laugh. He slapped Rip’s ass hard enough to leave a handprint. 

Rip gasped. “Fuck,” he said softly. 

“Seems like, if anything, I should be in charge of you,” Mick said as he ran his hand over the handprint, admiring his work. 

“Well, clearly, when we’re in here you are,” Rip said. “I think I’ve been very accommodating to your desire to toss me around.” 

“Mmm,” Mick said in a low groan. He kissed Rip and said, “I appreciate it. I’m still not helping with anything. As you may recall, the last time I had a partner, he left me stranded alone. As you also may recall, you told him to kill me.” 

“I do apologize for that,” Rip said. 

Mick petted Rip’s hair for a while and then said, “So. Aren’t you supposed to be married?” 

“She’s dead,” Rip reminded him.

“For now,” Mick said. 

“I’ll only see her again if this team’s mission succeeds and, well…” Rip trailed off.

“You’re right. She’s dead,” Mick acknowledged. He saw how sad Rip looked and pulled him closer. “Sorry.” 

“Are you?” Rip asked.

Mick nodded silently. He petted Rip’s hair and said, “I’m probably not the person you imagined moving on with. I’m sure I’m not your usual type.”

“You’d be surprised,” Rip murmured, thinking of Jonah Hex.

Mick kept petting him and said, “If you’re not a colossal dick-- you know, if you don’t tell someone to kill me again or talk about how stupid I am-- I think I could make for pretty good company.”

Rip looked at him with surprise.

“I get lonely too,” Mick said. He regretted saying that and sternly said, “Obviously, you’ll have to curb your instinct to constantly boss me around. Think you can do that?””

“No,” Rip admitted. “But, you can continue to just ignore my orders half the time.”

“Make it 90% of the time and this sounds like a good arrangement,” Mick said.

Rip smiled and teasingly asked, “You saying you’d follow my orders 10% of the time? I’ve never seen this sweet side of you.” 

“Don’t make me spank you again,” Mick said. 

“Oh, that would be horrible,” Rip said sarcastically. 

Mick grinned and slapped his ass hard.


End file.
